


Space Magic

by GreenVelvetCurtains



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Brodinsons, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, How could they do this to my guy?, I'm disappointed, Let's blame Loki instead, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 12:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenVelvetCurtains/pseuds/GreenVelvetCurtains
Summary: Loki is up to mischief.Endgame Spoilers abound. Beware.I just really don't like what they did to Thor... really...





	Space Magic

He didn’t know how much more of this charade could he take. Technically of course it wasn’t remotely necessary. It had begun as an amusement. An experiment really, and Loki’d been happy to see how far he could run with it. 

Now he was almost ashamed of what he’d done. The golden boy was left decidedly ungolden. 

Fat Thor. 

Stupid Thor. 

Had he overdone the stupid, he wondered. Nobody seemed to notice even though he was pushing the limits of believability. Loki was no fan, but his brother had never been that much of an idiot. 

Drunkard Thor. 

He’d consumed Asgardian fire for centuries. No matter how strong they brewed it here, Midgardian alcohol had little effect. Besides, since when couldn’t Thor hold his liquor? Since never. He may as well have been drinking water. Again, nobody seemed to notice.

Loki sometimes wondered if his brother was dead. He hoped not, although he tried not to analyse too closely why. If Thor were still alive he would surely drop by Midgard again at some point. He had an peculiar fondness for the mortals. He was probably just reluctant to see his compatriots following their monumental, albeit inevitable, failure. He needed time to lick his wounds. A few decades away should soften the blow.

The purple giant was dead, chopped up and left in pieces before Thor walked off into the sunset. That was the last the Avengers had actually seen of him. Loki no longer feared reprisals on the Thanos front - they thought he was dead after all, neck snapped on that godforsaken ship before it was blown to smithereens. Naturally he'd had an escape plan, Loki always did, but looking like someone else still suited his purpose. The humans were simply fonder of Thor than they could ever be of him. He’d killed a few of their kind after all, invaded their planet with an alien army. He understood. Although if he allowed himself to think on it, the Asgardians generally preferred Thor too... That was undeniable. And also it chafed.

He’d seen an opportunity - to jettison his vilified self and assume the guise of his absent brother - and he’d taken it. 

There were no parents here, no Heimdall, no wise advisors to set Thor back on his path. Valkyrie had tried. So had the Captain who was some sort of counsellor now, having taken up the mantle laid down by one of his fallen brethren. But Loki managed to isolate himself from his brother’s well-meaning friends and was largely left to his own devices. They had enough problems of their own. 

He sighed. Loki was bored. He did other things, certainly. He couldn’t only be _this_. He kinged a bit - not that the scant remains of his people needed a king now. He practised his magic. He read books and ordered stuff on the internet, a dangerous invention.

He played games with a Kronan and his pet caterpillar… 

God was he bored.

The beard itched. Loki scratched it absently. He’d always been clean shaven, due more to the fact that he couldn’t grow a proper beard than as a fashion choice. The long hair he could cope with. It wasn’t that different from what he’d sported a few years prior. But the paunch and the man-boobs, they simply had to go. And the tracksuit bottoms. While perfect for accommodating a spare tyre, they were quite probably the most unflattering item of men’s attire ever invented. He longed for a sleeker silhouette. A nicely tailored suit. Something slicker. Something slimmer. His joke had ceased to be funny.

Fake stormbreaker sat in a corner gathering cobwebs. He’d have disappeared into the Bifrost years ago, if he’d had the real thing. Assuming he could manage to summon said bridge. That new weapon might not think him worthy either. There were no hidden paths to navigate his way off Earth. Or none that he’d managed to find. He was stuck. 

And then opportunity presented itself, when the big green fool - not so foolish now - dragged Thor out of retirement. 

They’d hatched a plan. Ambitious. Ludicrous. Guaranteed to fail. Loki was game.

“Is he asleep?” one of them asked as he observed quietly from a corner.

“I’m pretty sure he’s dead,” was the reply.

Their concern for their friend was touching. His eyes behind the dark glasses rolled heavenward. He said nothing. This made a change, Loki supposed.

The plan was simple, even if the finer details were not. 

Go to Asgard. Retrieve the Aether.

So to Asgard he went, the rabbit in tow. The rabbit would retrieve the Aether, while he charmed Jane. Or distracted Jane. Or alarmed Jane with his disturbing appearance. 

That turned out to be unnecessary. He alarmed his mother instead.

_You should leave the sneaking to your brother._

He’d been deliberately heavy handed in his bumbling. Loki wondered if she knew it was him. Possibly. Probably. It didn’t matter. 

His last words to her had been in anger. _Oh, Mother, I’m so sorry._

Opportunity knocked. And he answered, as his brother. It didn’t matter. He told her he loved her. He said his goodbye.

And then just for the Hel of it, he summoned Mjolnir. Turned out he still wasn’t worthy. No surprise there. But with Frigga watching, with the rabbit watching, it was easy enough to conjure a replica. If she knew, he hoped she was proud. 

As quickly as they’d arrived they were gone again. Back to earth, back to face Thanos and his multitude of minions. Loki hoped they’d have enough numbers for safety.

He’d never been the best in a fight, especially with weapons that weren’t his knives. But with Cap swinging faux Mjolnir, he stage-managed a lightning show, maintained his ruse and stayed alive trying. 

Not without loss, of course, the war was won. The dead were mourned, the resurrected welcomed home. Loki wasn't especially interested in witnessing the logistical nightmare and resulting fallout that this would cause. He suspected nobody had bothered to properly consider the practicalities of doubling a universal population five years after it had been halved. Five years was a long time. Things unravel quickly when they aren't maintained. Would global food production magically double itself in order to feed everyone? Nope. Where would they be housed? People didn't generally cope well under those kinds of stresses. This had post-apocalyptic dystopian disaster written all over it. Loki wished them luck with that and chose to make the chaos not his problem.

He joined the rabbit's band of misfits and flew off into space. He’d ditch them as soon as they no longer served his needs. He’d finally be himself once more, Loki of Asgard, a free agent burdened with no glorious purpose other than perhaps going in search of his brother.

And perhaps not.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been inspired to write anything for years and I dare say this is full of plot holes but I don’t care. I feel betrayed. This movie was the send off for these beloved characters and that’s the way they chose to say goodbye to Thor?! For me, they ruined him. By turning him in a fat joke, by giving him no journey, no chance at redemption and no way back to himself by the end. As the (debatably) strongest Avenger he was fairly useless in the final battle. He was there as the comic relief and little else. Better not to have been there at all. My opinion, you don’t have to share it.  
> Snap!  
> DO-OVER! please.


End file.
